Not now
by Rachel Cameron
Summary: Everything can happen, but not now.
1. Chapter 1

****

Two Handed Fan Fic!

* * *

_Houve um tempo em que se podia olhar para o céu e observar o brilho das estrelas, um tempo em que se via beleza nas coisas mais simples. Aquele era o tempo que nos dera para se apaixonar e ser feliz para sempre!_

O domingo já estava acabando, algumas pessoas dormiam ao som das gotas de chuva que caíam densamente sobre as ruas de New Jersey, enquanto outras olhavam nitidamente para o relógio e esperavam, ansiosamente, a hora de ir para casa.

_**- Assim o tempo demora mais para passar.** _Disse Cameron, fazendo Chase se despertar de seus pensamentos. O rapaz estava sentado em uma cadeira, dentro da sala de diagnósticos, esperando House chegar e dispensa-lo com os resultados do exame de um paciente que os prendera durante o final de semana inteiro. Enquanto isso, Cameron lia alguns e-mails em seu notebook. Chase se virou ao escuta-la, não pode deixar de notar o lindo sorriso em seu rosto, a garota parecia satisfeita por ajudar uma pessoa a sair do leito da morte. Ela o encarou por um tempo e voltou a ler os seus emails, Chase a respondeu apenas com um sorriso, sem ousar a tirar-lhes os olhos. Ficou ali admirando a beleza de Cameron, o relógio já não havia mais sentido algum, pois poderia permanecer assim para sempre.

De repente o silêncio foi quebrado na sala pelo barulho da porta de vidro se abrindo, era House que entrava com a ficha do paciente em mãos, fazendo barulho com a sua bengala. Logo reparou que Chase olhava perdidamente para Cameron, respirou fundo, olhou com um ar de desaprovação para ele e bateu a bengala na cadeira, com a intenção de chamar a atenção de ambos. Cameron, que estava concentrada lendo seus emails, levou um susto e olhou para House. Tirou o óculos e fechou o notebook enquanto o esperava dizer alguma coisa. Porém, Chase continuava imóvel. House olhou fixamente para ele e não se conteve em praticar seu sarcasmo._ **- Chase, não adianta olhar para o decote dela! Você não vai achar nada aí.**_

O jovem médico se assustou ao ouvir o que House havia dito, ficou envergonhado e tentou se defender. **_- Mas eu não estava... Ah..._** A situação era constrangedora para ele, Cameron fitava House irritada com o comentário e nem prestou atenção no rapaz. **_- Podemos falar sobre o paciente?_** Sujeriu a médica. House a olhou, colocou a ficha médica em cima da mesa e sorriu ironicamente. **_- Claro que podemos! Mas por que deveríamos, se discutir sobre os seus peitos é muito mais interessante?_** Cameron já estava irritada com os comentários de House, bateu com a palma da mão em cima da mesa e se levantou. Ao perceber a reação dela, Chase pegou o fichário médico da mesa e tentou mudar o assunto. **_- A presão dela está estavel!_** House caminhou até o quadro branco, o observou por um instante e lançou um olhar para Cameron, que cruzou os braços ainda nervosa, e afim de provocá-la, completou: **_- Sério? Pra mim parece estar subindo..._**

Cameron respirou fundo e tentou manter a calma, se sentou novamente, ignorando as piadinhas de House, que ela julgava serem sem graça. Chase tentou fazer com que House parasse de atormentá-la, mas ele parecia ser um garoto do colegial provocando-a cada vez mais. Fato que encomodava Chase, pois a um tempo atrás, Cameron tinha dito que ele era que nem um garoto do colegial, confuso com seus sentimentos e que batia na garota que gosta, para não ter que lidar com eles.

**_- Vão fazer os exames, porque eu vou dar uma checada no almoço do Wilson._** House saiu da sala, deixando-os por terminar o trabalho.


	2. Chapter 2

Os dois caminharam até o laboratório, Chase permaneceu calado, não gostava de falar com Cameron quando House a irritava, ela ficava nervosa. Sentaram-se na cadeira e começaram a testar o sangue da paciente, para comprovar o diagnóstico feito por House. Chase olhou para ela e tentou quebrar o gelo do silêncio, que o encomodava. **_- Eu não estava olhando os seus..._** Ela o olhou seriamente, reprovando-o, o que o deixou com mais medo de tentar falar alguma, puxando assunto. **_- Eu só estava..._** Ela o cortou, dizendo: **_- Não precisa dizer nada, House é um cretino._**

**_- E você o ama._** Ops, ele não resistiu em retrucar, tinha ciumes e isso falava mais alto. Cameron largou os instrumentos que usava em cima da mesa e olhou irritada para Chase. **_- Eu já esqueci ele!_**

_**- Okay, se você diz**_... Na verdade, Chase se corroia de ciúmes por dentro, era uma dor intensa no peito e isso o forçava a dizer coisas que fundo, ele sabia que iria se arrepender. Amava Cameron, estava apaixonado por ela... Mas nada que ele fizesse ou dissesse, iria fazer com que ela sentisse o mesmo por ele. A jovem mulher sabia muito bem que não adiantaria discutir com Chase, ele sentia ciúmes, era normal dar crises assim.

**_- Chase, não precisa ficar com ciúmes_**. Disse suavemente. Ele logo se irritou e pôs-se a retrucar. **_- E quem disse que eu estou?_** Cameron o olhou encarando-o e fez uma cara de estar inconformada com a resposta que Chase dera. Sabia que o rapaz estava mentindo e mesmo assim, deixava o orgulho permanecer mais alto, não admitia que sentia ciúmes de jeito algum. Preferiu não respondê-lo.

**_- E hoje é terça-feira._** Ele disse fechando o tubo de ensaio. Cameron já estava sem paciência com a persistencia de Chase, quando chegava terça-feira ela já estava ciente de que ele a lembraria. No fundo, até que ela gostava disso, fazia com que se sentisse especial, de um certo modo. Olhou para ele com um sorriso no rosto, Chase esperava uma resposta dela, mas não um sorriso, então ele sorriu de volta e a ouviu dizer: **_- É sempre terça-feira, Chase._** Pegou o envelope que continha dados sobre o exame e saiu do laboratório, deixando Chase alí sem entender a sua resposta.


End file.
